BOABO
BOABO ("'B'eneath the 'O'ff-ramp of the [[Algonquin Bridge|'A'''lgonquin '''B'ridge]] 'O'verpass") is a neighborhood in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars located in west Broker, Liberty City. Description It is bordered to the northeast by Stone Street and Valley Forge Avenue (Cerveza Heights); to the north by Hooper Street (East Island City); to the west by the Humboldt River; to the south by Chicory Street (East Hook); and to the south and southeast by Brunner Street (Rotterdam Hill and Downtown Broker). The neighborhoods and areas of western Broker (i.e. BOABO, East Hook, and Hove Beach west from Iroquois Avenue) lie at sea level along the eastern bank of the Humboldt River - which happens to be at the foot of a rise in the topography of the land east of the riverbank. For this reason, these areas are physically separated from the rest of the borough. As such, western Broker neighborhoods have developed similar aesthetic values and characteristics with each other that are, at the same time, completely distinct from other neighborhoods in Broker. Each area primarily consists of warehouses, docking facilities, and other such industrial structures. BOABO is experiencing major gentrification, with many of its abandoned industrial facilities having been converted to lofts and condos. However, several warehouses and docks remain, particularly around the southern part of the neighborhood. The effect of gentrification can also be seen in neighboring East Hook, although to a far lesser extent due to its proximity to a working port. The Angels of Death makes BOABO one of their territories. Transport The Liberty City Subway does not have a station in BOABO. The nearest stop is Huntington Street, in neighboring Cerveza Heights. Notable Residents *Brucie Kibbutz, a friend of Roman Bellic's and was once called "the steroid junkie" by Niko Bellic for overexercising. Brucie lives in a very poor neighborhood with homeless people standing around his house. Brucie's house itself is a very expensive one, though. Strangely, if you look around Brucie's building there is no front door, making the player wonder how Niko Bellic enters the house. *Melanie Mallard *Huang Lee Places of Interest *BOABO Promenade *Brightback Corporation Building *Clocktower *Twitchin's Sugar Factory Businesses *Auto merchant's garage *Betta Pharmaceuticals *Creek Street Diner *F Auto Repair *Flitt Co. Moving *Jakey's Lager Factory *Max Renda *Pißwasser Warehouse *RON gas station *T.Watts & Sons Warehouse Influence This neighborhood is inspired by Brooklyn's DUMBO neighborhood. The name is a direct reference to the meaning behind DUMBO's name (which stands for Down Under the Manhattan Bridge Overpass). DUMBO and BOABO are both gentrifying industrial neighborhoods located along the east bank of a river. The area however does draw some inspiration from other areas of Brooklyn such as Williamsburg (most notably the Twitchins Sugar Factory which is based on the old Domino Sugar Refinery in Williamsburg). Gallery BOABOartwork.png|BOABO game art featured in GTA IV's loading screen. 2013-06-28 00003.jpg|A view of the Twitchin's Sugar Factory at night along Mohanet Avenue. See Also *Atlantic Quays - 3D Universe equivalent of BOABO in Grand Theft Auto III. Navigation de:Beneath the Offramp of the Algonquin Bridge Overpass es:BOABO pl:BOABO Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Chinatown Wars